Dark Lover
by DarkWriterTj
Summary: A couple, audulty, and blood shed what more could a family want!


**Dark Lover**

Wide eyed with thoughts of the boyfriend running through her head. That's all she can think about it day and night. For the past two months his wonderful smile, his sparkling brown eyes, and finely chiseled body. Each second alone laying on her bed memories of his soft lips against hers, her small hands running through his soft dark brown hair, and his strong but gentle arms wrapped tightly around her. Never would it cross her mind that her lover had a dark passionate side.

Kristina Maldore, a young beautiful girl of about 25 years was head over heels in love. Her heart captured by a man of 26 whose name was that of Michael Longer. When she first laid eyes upon him down by the lake on that cool summers day it was as if time froze just to let her take him in. Michaels pale skinned chiseled body amazed her and his deep brown sparkling eyes and soft dark brown hair dazzled her. His soft pink lips and constant stares filled her with curiosity of him. That was the same day he had fallen for Kristina's long soft wavy brown hair and curious hazelnut eyes. Her flowing curves and olive skin was enough to get him to stare. At first neither approached and neither looked away, both captivated in time.

Finally Michael dared to make the first move and come closer "Hey, my name is Michael." was all that he said. At Kristina just stared into his enchanting smile and dazzling brown eye's till she managed to mutter a "Hey!". From that moment on their lives became intertwined and closer till they began dating.

As the hours and days went flying by and the deeper she looked into Michael's eyes the more and more she fell in love with him she felt. Kristina thought and hoped that she might feel the same for her. For the first month everything was happy and grand, just flat out amazing. Michael made Kristina feel as if she were the most beautiful girl ever and that she was the only one he would ever want from here on out but soon things began to change.

One cold night laying on his bed next to him she looked deep into his eyes as she always did. "Baby is something wrong?" she said quietly in concern. "No why would you think that?" he said slightly irritated now trying to avoid Kristina's glance. "Something just seems different that's all." she said little sad. "Well nothing is ok I love you and only you." he said starring at her. "I love you to Michael and I always will no matter what!" Kristina said smiling gleefully. He turned away from her not saying anything and they fell asleep with worry running through Kristina's head.

The next day before he left for work Michael seemed cold and distant. The kiss that Michael left on Kristina's lips that morning was cold and harsh as if there was no feeling left for him to give to her. When they pulled away she looked puzzled into Michaels brown eyes. She could see love in them but for some reason she knew it was not for her. Kristina decided that she was over thinking and to push the thought away for now, but it would come back every morning and every minute he was late at work.

It grew closer and closer to Kristina's and Michael's two month anniversary and instead of the two growing closer it seemed all they could do was grow farther apart. Though Kristina didn't want to show it or admit it she was worried severely that she was losing Michael every second and minute of every day. But her hope was still there cause every now and then Michael would remind Kristina that he loved her no matter what. In a way though Michael knew this was not true.

Michael told himself over and over again that he could only love Kristina. For this he and Kristina wanted to believe badly but fate had a different plan for him. His heart was soon to be split in two more than one way.

The new girl at Michael's work was that of 22 years old and looked like she was ready to party when one said go! Her name was Anne Slander with bright crystal blue eyes as the clear sky with pin straight fire as hair. She made eyes turn and moths dropped and Michaels heart skip a beat. Anne and Michael started as friends but they days seemed to grow longer and Anne more attractive till there friendship became moth to moth in the employees longue with the door closed.

Kristina never thought a thing of it and sat home alone waiting patiently for Michael to come home and never stopped thinking about him until he did. One day though when Michael came through that door and Kristina was there to meet him something was different. She threw her arms around him as always but he did not return the gesture. Kristina noticed that Michael also did not smell of his normal smell but more feminine. He also appeared or seemed colder than normal. All Michael did was turn to her and say "I am really tired I am going to bed.". Kristina in shock could only shake her head yes and let him walk upstairs alone.

When Kristina finally went upstairs to go lay next to Michael she wondered what was going on but decided to forget about it as always and say she was just out right over thinking. So she got in bed and went to place her arm around Michael as always but he moved away not wanting to be close to Kristina. She tried not to think of it but only as Michael was too tired to know what was going on. But that night Kristina fell asleep almost in tears not realizing that Michael was about to stay out of her arms forever.

The next morning Michael got up late and was in a rush which was a first for him. He didn't say one word to Kristina was sat sadly on the couch choking back the tears and worry for her love Michael. Michael grabbed his brief case and keys and out he went. Just a few minutes after Kristina left she heard a buzzing sound but then realized it was vibrating. She got up and went to her and Michaels room to see his phone still on the night stand with a new text message from Anne. Kristina opened it to read "Did you finally leave her for me baby or will I have to share you for another day or two!". Kristina froze dropped to her knees and started to sob. Caught off guard and not knowing how to take it or what to do and so many other things running through her head her sadness began to change to bitter hatred.

Without thinking or knowing of what to do next she stood up slowly and turned to the window and threw his phone at it. The window shattered with the sound of thunder and hit the floor like rain as pieces of the glass struck her skin as lightning does the ground. Without caring of what was happening she went to the kitchen grabbed her keys and the brand new butcher knife from the counter and left to wait patiently to "fix" Kristina's and Michael's relationship.

That night when Michael and Anne were done with work they walked out hand in hand slowly to Michael's car for a surprise and not the one planned. They both got in the car and started to drive to Anne's house about five minutes away. "So baby did you leave her yet?" Anne asked in a teasing voice. "I told you I couldn't do it yet ok give me time. Can we just not talk till we get to your house I am just not in the mood to talk." Michael said sounding irritated. "Anything for you baby!" Anne said placing her hand on his leg moving slowly upward and downward. He shifted slightly uncomfortable but did not say a word about it.

They pulled into Anne's driveway in silence but also thinking nothing would ever go wrong. Michael and Anne got to the door but before entering they began in a very passionate kiss unknowing of what was to come. Kristina quietly raised from Michaels back seat, butcher knife ready in hand to settle her worries. Kristina slowly walked up behind Michael and slid the knife close to his throat while leaving a slight cut as she moved it across. Anne and Michael both frozen in fear and Anne to afraid to scream and listened closely to Kristina's now harsh raspy voice. "Listen closely and open your door to your house" she ordered the two who were still in shock and fear. They entered Anne's house, Michael still with the butcher knife to his throat and Anne in pure fear. Kristina then made them sit on Anne's couch and turned to Michael and spoke harshly "Do you know what I have been going through? Do you know how I have been feeling? Do you now the amount of pain I am feeling right now? I just want to know why?" as she started to tear again. Before he could answer Anne got her courage up and said "He loves me not you cause I make him feel amazing and happier and I am way better looking than you." finishing with a smirk. Without thinking of what she was doing Kristina grabbed Anne's hair making her shriek in fear and pain saying "Bitch do you want to know how I feel? Here let me show you instead!". Kristina pulled Anne's head back leaving her chest open and vulnerable. Anne pulled squirmed and went to scream for help but in turn screamed in bone chilling pain as Kristina plunged the butcher knife deep into Anne's pale week flesh allowing the warm dark red blood pour from Anne's chest. Kristina soon cut a hole in Anne's chest large enough to fit her hand in it and pulled Anne's heart from her body as she was still alive. Kristina turned to her and said with contempt "This is how I feel.". Mortified, shocked and in disbelief Michael began to cry. Kristina turned to him picked up the knife and cut the remaining veins and arties still attached to the heart of to allow Anne to bleed to death in pain. Kristina could not help but smirk at Anne's disassembled body and the blood running out of Anne's perfect lips and at the trembling her body began as coming closer to its death.

Kristina now covered partly in blood leaned into Michael's face. "So honey are you sure you love her more than me now?" she smirked trying to choke back her laughter. "I don't know." Michael replied trying to gasp for air as he was sobbing. "Oh so know you don't even know if you love me now?" she questioned started to become irritated again. His answer was the same causing Kristina to slip into anger a little more. "So you don't know if you love me! Well then I guess you don't know if you love our baby!' she screamed into his face. "Your . . . "  
he began to stutter. "Yes I am but if you don't know if you love me then you don't know if you love it! You deserve to die!" she screamed clutching the butchers knife tighter bring it to the back of his neck dripping Anne's blood onto his body. "Hope you love this!" Kristina said smiling forcing down on the knife dragging it slowly across his neck listening to him gasp desperately for air as the blood sprayed from the small but deep cut across his neck. Michael sat there gasping for air and coughing out blood till finally he died falling forward onto his chest with his head half way attached.

When Michael hit the floor Kristina burst into laughter to soon drop the now warm red stained knife to the floor. The actions she took and did finally began to set in and she dropped to her knees in hysteria and fear of herself. She stared at the knife and finally decided to pick it up again. Kristina then whispered to herself "I ruined his life and did so to mine. What is the point now? This thing has to go it has to go!" she screamed at her stomach and started tearing at it with her left hand and stabbing and ripping at her stomach with the butcher knife until finally the blood loss was enough to kill her off. Together now forever in one place now they died together, the lover, the cheater and the mother.


End file.
